Stealing Cinderella
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Tonight he would be the prince and she would be his Cinderella. And he would steal her away from her wicked husband, if only for one dance. Chris Jericho, Stephanie, Triple H, Maria.


Title: Stealing Cinderella

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Tonight he would be the prince and she would be his Cinderella. And he would steal her away from her wicked husband, if only for one dance. Chris Jericho, Stephanie, Triple H, Maria.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. It is owned by Vince McMahon. The songs; Like I Am belongs to Rascal Flatts, Teardrops on my Guitar belong to Taylor Swift and the song Stealing Cinderella belong to Chuck Wicks.

December 8th, 2007.

The street lights shinned and made the snow glisten on the beautiful building in Times Square. It was New York, so it was busy and beautiful as everything was in motion, even thought it was 11:45 at night.

Inside the lovely building was people, dancing, talking, laughing, enjoying someone else's company…ect. It was the annual Christmas Ball that Word Wrestling Entertainment held every year. This year the hosting site was in the lovely city of New York.

Inside the ball room, he stood there, in the corner of the room watching as his good friend danced with her husband. He couldn't help to feel a little envious of the guy. Dancing with such a beautiful, smart, funny and lovely woman. _'Must be nice'_ he thought as he continued to stare at them; glaring as they laughed while they danced romantically to the song 'Like I Am' by Rascal Flatts.

"Is someone here green with envy?" a very soft feminem voice asked as she placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"Actually yes. Yes, I am." He admitted.

"I'm sorry you like her." The woman paused. "Aren't you married?"

"Don't be sorry, Maria. And I may like her a tiny bit, but that doesn't mean I'd leave my wife and kids for her. I am perfectly fine with being able to see her smile and not to be the one that caused it."

"Well…you can't spend the rest of the night staring at Stephanie and Paul, Chris…wanna dance?" Maria asked her co-worker as she shrugged her shoulders.

Chris Jericho looked Maria up and down, she was wearing a red silk spaghetti strap dress that went to her mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned to the side and had curls flowing down.

"You look beautiful." Chris replied as he held out his hand for her to take.

Maria placed her hand in his as he lead her to the dance floor. "You don't look too bad yourself." She simply told him as the song changed to "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

Chris was wearing blue jean pants and a blue dress shirt with a dark blue suit jacket over it.

"Wow, how ironic."

"What?" he asked as he held Maria close to him.

"The song." Maria smiled as she rested her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Even though she's not dancing with me…she's so beautiful."

Maria closed her eyes. "If that's the case," Maria sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dancing." He answered as if it was obvious.

"With me." Maria opened her eyes and pulled away. "But you want to dance with her. So go dance."

"But Maria…"

"Go, don't tell me the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla is scared."

Chris chuckled and ran his fingers thru his short hair. "Am not."

Maria giggled. "Don't act like a little child. Just go ask her to dance."

Chris smiled at the diva. "Okay." He agreed as he hugged her, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then walked towards Stephanie and Paul.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." Maria quoted the end of the song sadly as she turned and walked over to the bar.

Chris stood in front of Stephanie and Paul and cleared his throat. The dancing couple looked at Chris and stopped dancing.

"Chris!" Stephanie remarked as she smiled at him. Paul nodded to him, and he noticed Paul's arm around Stephanie's waist.

"Hey, Steph….Paul." Chris nodded to Paul.

It was silent for a second before Chris spoke again. "Steph, would you like to dance…just for the next song?"

Stephanie looked at Paul. "Do you mind?"

"No." Paul answered truthfully. He knew Chris was married and had kids, plus Stephanie loved him. Yup, he wasn't threatened by Chris at all.

Chris held out his hand for Stephanie, she took it and they walked to the center of the dance floor. The light shinned down on them as "Stealing Cinderella." by Chuck Wicks played.

"Thanks for dancing with me."

"How could I not?"

"You tell me." Stephanie leaned closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. He could smell the scent of vanilla from her.

"I remember the time we used to be real close. What happened?"

"You moved on, I moved on…I got married."

"I miss it; holding you in my arms." Chris spoke silently.

"Chris…you're holding me in your arms right now."

"And we're just friends."

"And that's all we're going to be."

"I know, I know…" Chris sighed. "And tonight it's like I'm the prince, you're Cinderella and Paul is the wicked husband."

Stephanie laughed. "And what are you doing then…stealing Cinderella?"

"I wish…"

Stephanie broke away from Chris as the song ended. The clock stroke twelve and a loud gong was echoing thru the room. The song ended. _'I wish too'_ Stephanie thought as she walked away.

Chris watched her walk away, the scent of vanilla still in the air. A smile was placed on his face and that smile wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

So maybe Chris didn't steal Cinderella, and maybe things didn't end happily ever after. And it's okay, because some things are boring that way.

**The End.**

----

A/n: I just wrote this today (Nov 26), which is my birthday! YAY! I'm finally 16, I know…YAY! Lol. Okay…so, it's kinda…interesting. I feel bad for Maria, because if you didn't catch it, she likes Chris. Lot of country songs in here because country music is my second favorite music genre (Alternative being my first). So, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
